Tears of an Angel
by Crimson Nightfall
Summary: Ib and Garry live together as a family of two after Ib's parents have died. They go to a convention for people who were involved in a supernatural incident. They meet Aya Drevis, who is trying to find her friend, Dio. But Ib discovers something about herself that shocks everyone. Rated T because of violence, occasional cursing, and some sad fluffiness. x3


**Chapter One: Trickery -This story is by Crimson Nightfall**

**Crimson: Okay... Another Ib story. I may make a third one. THAT WOULD MAKE THREE THAT I HAVE TO WRITE AND THAT REQUIRES SO MUCH BRAIN WOOOORRRRKKKK :(**

**Sherbert (my imaginary bird friend): Well, prepare for more brain work, cuz you're going into seventh grade.**

**Crimson: Ugh, don't remind me.**

**Sherbert: Sorry.**

**Crimson: Wait... You're a bird, why are you talking?**

**Sherbert: I AM IN YOUR MIND, NIGHTFALL. *spiritual hands... er, wings, feathers, IDK***

**Crimson: Okay... *spiritual hands* Anyway, I do not own Ib, but I wish I did, cuz it's an amazing game... Anyway, WE GO!**

Ib's life had been odd lately.

Her parents died in a fire, leaving her all alone. Garry took Ib in because none of Ib's family wanted anything to do with her. Ib and Garry lived happily together, as a happy family of two. Ib was now thirteen years old, and she was more mature.

Ib was a lovely and pretty young lady, she could be mistaken as fragile, but in reality, she was a strong girl who could fend for herself if she needed to. Ib and Garry were more like siblings, even though technically he was her legal father.

Ib had been having nightmares ever since the incident at the gallery. She would wake up crying, and Garry would run in and comfort her. It always made Ib feel better. Garry was going to take Ib to a convention for people who were involved in a supernatural incident.

Ib got up, excited to go to the convention with Garry. She got dressed into a fancy knee-length dress, black leggings, and fancy black boots (with no heels). She walked downstairs seeing Garry sitting at the kitchen counter. "Garryyyyyyy!" Ib exclaimed. "What's up, Ib?" Garry asked, smiling. "Can you but my hair in a braid, pleeeaaasssseee?" Ib pleaded. Garry raised his eyebrow. "Ib... You know I'm bad at those." He said. "Pleeeaaaasssseee...?" Ib pleaded in a silly fashion. Garry sighed and said, "Anything for you, Ib."

Garry put Ib's long hair in a messy braid. "Sorry it's so bad, Ib..." Garry laughed. Ib smiled and said, "Don't be sorry, it's not that bad." And it wasn't. The braid had some hairs sticking out, but Ib liked it that way. "Okay. You ready to go, Ib?" Garry asked. Ib nodded and grabbed Garry's hand. They walked out to Garry's car. Ib got in the front passenger seat. They drove off to the convention.

-At the Drevis Clinic-

/

Aya and Maria were sitting around, waiting for someone to come by. Aya didn't know why she did this to these innocent people, but she couldn't stop herself. She cried herself to sleep every night because of it. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Aya walked over to the door and saw someone she thought she would never see again after what happened to her.

"D-Dio?" Aya stammered. There stood the blonde boy Dio, he still had the bandage on his eye. He was a few inches taller than Aya, and he was smiling at the black-haired girl. "Dio, I-I, how...?" Aya asked in shock. Dio looked at Aya. "You're mother sent me to be with you. She wants you to stop killing all these people. She wants me to help you go through this." He said in his calm, charming, voice. Aya didn't say anything for a moment. Then she started crying. Dio hugged Aya close.

"I-I'm sorry! I hate myself for doing this, but I can't stop doing it, no matter how hard I try!" Aya sobbed into Dio's chest. Dio held the girl close and tried to soothe her. "It's going to be okay, Aya. Your mother sent me to help you and stay with you." Dio said calmly. Aya looked up at Dio and smiled. "T-Thank you. Dio. Thank you." Dio smiled as he held the smaller girl in his arms. "I'm going to take you to convention for people who were involved in a supernatural incident." He told her. Aya loosened herself from Dio's grasp. "Um... alright. Let me go tell Maria." She told him.

Aya walked over to Maria in the kitchen. "Um, Maria? I'm going out with a friend, is that alright?" She asked. Maria looked up and smiled. "Of course. Be back the earliest you can, though." She said. Aya smiled and said, "Okay, I'll be back soon!" Aya walked back to the door. Dio reached and took Aya's hand. He led her to a bus and they got on to go to the convention.

**-At the Convention-**

**/**

/With Ib and Garry\\

Garry and Ib got out of the car, Ib clutching Garry's hand. Though Ib was strong, she was a bit shy as well. They walked in and sat down at a table. They saw a blonde boy with a bandage around his eye and a girl with short black hair walk in. "I wonder what happened to that boy..." Garry wondered. Then, the show began.

A man in a suit came up on stage. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. You all have witnessed and were victims of supernatural activity. But don't feel alone. Everyone else here has witnessed them too." The man said in a mysterious way. The man gave Ib a look that made her uncomfortable. Ib clutched Garry's hand tighter.

-Aya and Dio-

/

Aya had a bad feeling about the man in the suit. He seemed like a shady character. Dio was holding Aya's hand under the table.

The man in the suit suddenly smiled evilly. "You were all fooled, imbesiles! You will never escape this place! NEVER!" He shouted, and everything went black.

-Later-

/

Aya woke up, and she was separated from Dio. She looked around and saw a young girl. Her arm was bleeding. Aya had to help her. She still had her bag that she brought with her, so she found a bandage and wrapped it around the girl's arm. The girl woke up. She looked around. "G-Garry? GARRY! Where's Garry?" She cried, scared. Aya calmed her down. "I don't know where Garry is. I got separated from my boy-... My _friend _Dio. Maybe we should look together?" She said. The girl looked at Aya and said, "Sure. What's your name?"

"Aya Drevis."

The girl smiled and said, "I'm Ib. Ib Rouchefort." Aya helped her up. Ib clutched her arm. "It hurts a lot... What happened?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, but I want to ask, who's Garry?"

Ib hesitated, then said, "Garry's like my big brother, except he adopted me after my parents died and no one in my family wanted me... He's really great, he takes care of me, feeds me, protects me..."

"I'm sorry. My parents died, too." Aya said sadly.

"How did they die? Mine died in a fire..."

"Well... My father was a mad scientist, and when I say mad, I mean _mad. _He wanted to turn me into a doll, but he killed my mother when she wouldn't let him. My father died when Maria, my legal guardian, killed him to protect me. And that all happened when I was eleven." Aya said.

"Oh... I got stuck in an art gallery that was haunted, where I met Garry. He was a bit cowardly, but he protected me. He risked his life once for me. He's pretty much my only family now..." Ib said, biting her lip.

"Well, let's go look for Garry and Dio, why don't we?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Ib exclaimed.

They started walking, Ib clutching her injured arm. They looked around. They were in some sort of dungeon place. They walked through some doors and saw a man lying on the ground. "Garry!" Ib cried and ran over to him.

"Garry! Please wake up, please!" Ib yelled, shaking Garry. "Mmmmm..." Garry sat up. "Ib...? IB?!" He hugged the girl tightly. Ib hugged back, even though it hurt her arm. Garry was slightly crying. "I was so worried, I looked everywhere! But then I got hit in the head and I passed out! Ib, I was so scared for you!" Ib was crying as well and was hugging him tightly. Garry noticed her arm. "Ib, you're hurt!" He exclaimed. "Aya helped stop the bleeding and she bandaged it." Garry looked at Aya. "T-Thank you so much, Miss Aya." Aya smiled and said, "It was the least I could do, I wasn't about to just let her die." Garry smiled then looked at Ib. "Does it hurt, Ib?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Ib said. Garry looked at her. "I'll let you ride on my back, come on." Garry lifted Ib onto his back. "Um, do you think you could help me find my friend? His name's Dio, he has blonde hair, and he has a bandage around one eye." Aya asked politely. "Yeah, of course, you helped Ib, so we owe you." Garry said, smiling.

They searched around the dungeon area. Ib was beginning to nod off. "Maybe we should stop for now and let Ib sleep." Aya suggested. Garry paused, then said, "Where will she sleep?"

"I have some things in my bag." Aya searched through her bag and found a pillow. "You never know." Aya laughed. She put the pillow down and Garry rested Ib on it. He took his jacket off and let Ib use it as a blanket. "Garry...?" Ib murmured. "Shh, just go to sleep, you'll be fine, Ib." Garry reassured the young girl. He kissed her forehead. "Just rest, you've been through a lot today." Garry told her. "Okay..." Ib said, nodding off, and eventually falling asleep. Garry sat down next to Ib. Aya as well set herself down, laying her head on her bag. "Sorry... we'll find your friend tomorrow." Garry said apologetically. "That's alright..." Aya frowned.

_I really hope he's okay..._

**/**

**Crimson: This... freaking... sucks.**

**Sherbert: Don't be so hard on yourself.**

**Crimson: ADMIT IT. IT SUCKS BALLS.**

**Sherbert: ...No.**

**Crimson: Nevermind...**


End file.
